


67 seconds

by futurefishes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (kind of?), BECAUSE DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT KILLED ME?, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, and you should too, i love jeonghoon, inspired by the latest 1 minute 7 seconds video!!, jeonghoon, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurefishes/pseuds/futurefishes
Summary: There were two things Jeonghan never said no to; challenges and telling Jihoon how much he means to him





	67 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by this wonderful (AND ADORABLE AND OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S REAL???!?!?!) video of Jeonghan and Jihoon that was uploaded onto V-Live earlier today ♥  
> https://www.vlive.tv/video/84556?channelCode=F99B3
> 
> hope you enjoy the fic!!

 

“I’ll hear Woozi say ‘What’s wrong with this guy?’. Go!” Jeonghan exclaims as he looks into the camera his manager was aiming at his face, showing off the timer on his phone that slowly was counting down.

It was their manager that was the mastermind behind the plan, a plan that Jeonghan just _couldn’t_ resist, in fact, there were two things Jeonghan couldn't say no to; challenges and telling Jihoon how much he means to him. If Jeonghan manage to make Jihoon say the words that they had decided on (which was ‘what’s wrong with this guy’, a very Jihoon-like thing to say) within the time limit (1 minute and 7 seconds, a nod to their group name) the manager would pay for his dinner after the concert. If Jeonghan loses, he would be the one paying for the manager’s dinner.

It was a challenge that Jeonghan would do anything to win. Free food is especially tasty, after all.

Something that he also finds to be worth it about the challenge is the fact that he gets to bug Jihoon, one of his favorite people in the world.

They had gotten closer recently, closer than Jeonghan could’ve ever hoped for when he first joined the company as a trainee; Jihoon had seemed like someone that was way too good for his company, someone that he usually associated with awkward conversations and an amazing talent for music.

But after a while, Jeonghan had come to know him for the interesting conversations, the hugs and most of all, the warm feelings he felt for him; feelings that he couldn’t really associate with anyone else in the group. Feelings that he was certain only would be felt while in love.

He had never told Jihoon about it though, afraid of what the other would think, afraid of the words of rejection that would fall from his lips at his confession.

He had never told him, until today that is.

He has the perfect plan to make Jihoon say the words he needs to make him say.

“Woozi-ya!” Jeonghan exclaims as he stops in front of the younger man for a few seconds, where he is sitting on the black armchair in the backstage of their concert. Jeonghan throws his arm up in the air, forming a half of a heart. “I love you.”

The words felt so good to say, so _right_ , but he kept his face straight, just like he had learned to do during his trainee days. He can’t let his true feelings shine through.

Jihoon just looks at him, confused, but if he’s not wrong, there’s a small smile on his lips.

But his eyes soon wander over to the camera their manager was holding behind him, to film the whole scene, and suddenly the smile is gone and the only thing left is a confused gaze.

“You know that I love you, right?” Jeonghan says as he sits down in the armchair next where Jihoon is sitting. Jihoon is not meeting his gaze, just staring right next to him.

“I don’t know,” he replies, his eyes still radiating a confused aura, and Jeonghan laughs, because Jihoon is _way too cute_ when he’s confused.

“You know it!” Jeonghan says as he lets a laugh out, his smile wide as he’s watching Jihoon.

“What is this?” Jihoon asks, look focused on the camera. Jeonghan just hits him playfully, to get Jihoon’s attention back to him, and it works, as Jihoon meets his eyes for the first time since he sat down.

“You know it!” Jeonghan repeats, before figuring out that, as nice as this is to say out loud to the person he had always dreamt of saying it to, he was on a mission after all; free food was calling for him. So he puts on a smile that Jihoon _should_ recognize as the one that usually is on his face whenever he makes any of his jokes. He tilts his head and continues to talk sweetly. “You know that I love you, right?”

“Why would I know that?” Jihoon answers next to him, and Jeonghan can’t help but think that he does _know_ ; Jihoon has never been one of the members that enjoys skinship, but he still reaches for his touch, still cuddles into his side whenever the chance is given. Jeonghan always lets him, enjoying the warmth from the other more than he’d like to admit.

Jeonghan would do so much for him.

“You know it!” Jeonghan repeats for a third time, still pressing on. He leans back in his chair and watches the way Jihoon moves, the way Jihoon’s gaze doesn’t really meet his.

“I don’t know,” Jihoon says once more, and this time their gazes lock. For a while Jeonghan feels like he melts from just the emotions burning inside him. He hits Jihoon’s arm playfully once more while giggling, and he watches as Jihoon turns around towards the camera.

“Can I report him for the crime of abuse?” He says with a straight face into the lens, and Jeonghan laughs at his joke.

“Okay,” Jeonghan says and moves forward in his seat, so that he’s sitting closer to the younger. Jihoon’s eyes are on him now, so focused on his features, as if they never could move away. Jeonghan would be lying if he were to say that he didn’t enjoy the attention. “Then Woozi, I ‘friend’ you.”

Maybe Jihoon wasn’t comfortable with hearing him say those three special words to him? Jeonghan didn’t know, so he decided to rephrase himself.

“I hate that too now,” Jihoon replies, and the small smile on his lips is back. Although it’s not one of the biggest smiles he has sent Jeonghan, it as bright as his smiles always are towards him.

“Then I love you,” Jeonghan says back with a giggle, the butterflies fluttering in his stomach once more.

“No. Just don’t express it to me,” Jihoon voices, and Jeonghan would’ve been hurt if it wasn’t for the fact that Jihoon’s ears were getting redder by each passing second, showing that he’s embarrassed.

He’s _adorable._

“I love you,” Jeonghan repeats, and he’s watching as Jihoon bites his lips, trying to keep his smile from forming, but to no avail. It seems like he can’t contain the tug of lips that wants to make itself known on his face.

“I hate it.”

“I love you,” Jeonghan says, having lost count of just how many times he has voiced it to the songwriter within this one minute, but feeling warm inside at the fact that he meant every single one.

“I hate it,” Jihoon begins, and his eyes are searching for answers in the faces of the manager. “What do I have to do for you?”

Jeonghan moves in his seat, moving the chair so that he’s facing Jihoon’s side, and looks at him expectantly. He rests his elbows on his thighs and smiles brightly. “You have to say it if you get it.”

But Jihoon doesn’t get it, and just continues to stare at him. Jeonghan continues to hit his arm playfully.

“Woozi, I love you,” he says, with a giggle in his voice. Jihoon just looks at him intently, before shaking his head.

“It’s not that,” Jihoon voices, more to himself than anything, trying to figure out what exactly Jeonghan wants him to say.

“It’s not,” Jeonghan agrees, before continuing on with his most used words today. “I love you.”

“It’s not that,” Jihoon repeats, and shakes his head and hand to show that he knows that much at least now.

“It’s not that?” Jeonghan questions, not knowing what Jihoon is referring to, before he leans back in his chair once again, letting his leg rest upon his other leg.

“Yeah,” Jihoon says, looking intently at Jeonghan.

“No…,” Jeonghan says, letting his eyes wander down to his phone, that still was in his hands. The timer was counting down quickly, and it now showed there there was no more than a quarter of a minute left; fifteen quick seconds left before the free meal is out of reach. “Oh! There’s only fifteen seconds left!”

He leans forward once more, resting his elbows against his thighs again. Jihoon is looking down on Jeonghan’s hands with a curious look, finally noticing the countdown that's ticking down on his phone. “I love you, Woozi.”

As Jihoon is looking down at the timer, Jeonghan takes a chance and turns his head around quickly, away from the camera. He tries to cover it up with a giggle, but he whispers the words ‘what’s wrong with this guy’ loud enough for Jihoon to hear it.

He quickly turns his head back around so that he’s once more looking onto the confused (and very cute) face of Jihoon. He’s quite sure he can hear someone in the room commenting about how hard he’s trying, before he hears Jihoon mutter a ‘what’ cutely.

“I love you, Woozi,” Jeonghan manages to get out in between laughter, and he can feel the way Jihoon’s eyes follow him as he laughs brightly.

Jeonghan turns to the camera. “Woozi, The last time.”

Jihoon next to him mutters a quiet “Why are you doing this” before Jeonghan turns around to say the three words one last time.

“I love you, Woozi,” Jeonghan voices, letting his eyes trace the features of Jihoon’s beautiful face, wishing that he could've said these words in another situation; a situation that was more romantic than this. But he took what he could get, so he decided to enjoy the words as they fall from his lips as much as he could. There is a look on his face that he can decipher, one that tells him that Jihoon seems to finally get it.

“I don’t know, why?” Jihoon begins, his eyes meeting Jeonghan’s. “What's wrong with this guy?”

Jeonghan lets out a sigh of relief, as the magical words that he had been fighting to hear for the last 67 seconds finally were spoken, right before the timer on his phone rings, notifying the pair that the time was out.

The older of the two looks happily into the camera. “How… did I pass?”

The manager behind the camera is nodding his head, a regretful look on his face as he realizes that he’s the one that needs to pay for Jeonghan’s meal.

Jeonghan laughs happily, before moving away from the armchair.

The last thing the camera captures is the confused face of Jihoon, looking around the room before giggling to himself. “What is this?”

-

Jihoon pokes Jeonghan’s arm right before their performance of Pinwheel, one of the vocal unit’s newer songs. The touch comes as a surprise; Jihoon had been quiet ever since Jeonghan had repeated words of adoration for him, words that he meant more than anything in the world, but whose true meaning he had to conceal.

The Jihoon that stands in front of him now is looking shy, as he quietly speaks to him. “Did you mean it?”

Jeonghan blinks. “Mean what?”

“Did you mean the words you said to me while you were doing the challenge?” Jihoon voices after a while, the pink on his cheeks shining through the thick layer on foundation that he had on his face. “Or were they all for my reaction?”

Jeonghan’s heart beats loudly in his chest as he hears the question, and he can feel the way his eyes widen. He looks at Jihoon with a questioning look, but the younger is only staring at him with nervous and expecting eyes.

“I meant them,” Jeonghan says suddenly, both relieved and afraid of finally saying what he truly feels. He takes a deep breath, as if to get ready for the rejection that’s going to hit him sooner than he would’ve liked. “I love you, Jihoon. I really do. As more than just a friend.”

Jihoon listens intently, and for a while, he just stares at Jeonghan. Until his face breaks out into a big grin.

They staff has started to count down the seconds until it’s their turn to perform.

10\. 9. 8. Seungkwan, Joshua and Seokmin are all fixing their in-ears, trying to make them fit as well as possible before they get up on the stage.

7\. 6. 5. 4. Jihoon leans forward, and his lips press against Jeonghan’s cheek. Although it's quick, nothing more than a fleeting touch, Jeonghan can feel how a special kind of warmth spreads through out his body, and suddenly his smile is matching the one on Jihoon's face.

No rejection here.

3\. 2. 1. “I love you too,” Jihoon mouths as the stage starts to raise up from under them. Jeonghan sends him a tender and warm smile, and he watches Jihoon’s brown eyes turn brighter as they meet the light of the stage.

The lights are shining for them. He's living his dream. And the person he loves feel the same way for him.

And as the crowd cheers, Jeonghan can’t help but think that this concert is his favorite one yet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I WAS WHEN I SAW THE VIDEO????? like i couldn't believe that these two were cute in an official svt video????  
> thank you fate for whatever i did to deserve this wonderful video thaNK YOU
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed this fic!! and thank you so much for reading ~


End file.
